Whatsername
by my dark dreams
Summary: Un petit Oneshot sur Harry et Hermione. Harry ne se souvient de plus grand chose. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il l'aime... Reviews svp! lol


Bah un petit One-shot pour la forme. Mon deuxième, enfin c'est le premier posté car l'autre n'est pas terminé. Il sera bien plus long…

Avec un chanson de green day. Le titre c'est « Whatsername ».

Ce que j'écris n'est pas les paroles même si je m'en suis bien inspirés.

Ben, bonne lecture et reviews s'il vous plaît.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'ai encore rêvé d'elle cette nuit. Rêvé… Je lui courais après dans la rue. Mais c'était qu'un rêve…

J'ai brûlé toutes nos photos. Enfin, je l'ai promis. Mais je l'ai pas fais. Je l'aime trop.

Après Poudlard elle est partie. Moi aussi. On n'a prit un chemin différent. Je me souviens de son visage. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Mais je ne me rappel plus de son nom. Mais… Quelle était son nom ?

_Thought I ran into you down on the street _

_Then it turned out to only be a dream _

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs _

_She went away and then I took a different path _

_I remember the face _

_But I can't recall the name _

Now I wonder how Whatsername has been 

Je crois qu'elle est partit sans laisser aucune trace. Peut-être qu'elle s'est mariée. Qu'elle a des enfants…

J'ai promis de brûler nos photos mais je ne pouvais pas. Je l'aime encore.

On n'a prit des chemins différents et ça nous a séparé.

Je me rappel de sa tête. Comment l'oubliais ? Mais son nom… Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ?

_Seems that she disappeared without a trace _

_Did she ever marry on, Whatshisface ? _

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs _

_She went away and then I took a different path _

_I remember the face _

_But I cant recall the name _

_Now I wonder how Whatsername has been_

Nous étions si heureux. Est-ce qu'elle se souvient de notre bonheur ? Moi oui, je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Ca semblait éternel. Mais finalement ça en l'était pas. Mais je m'en souvient. Je me souvient de nos baisers, ou encore quand on se disputé…et qu'on se réconcilié juste après…

_Remember, whatever _

_It seems like forever ago _

Remember, whatever 

_It seems like forever ago_

C'est inutile de tout regretter. Et même de regretter quoi que se soit. Car je l'aime. Elle est dans ma tête.

Elle remplie ma tête, mes pensés et mon esprit.

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime même si tous mes regrets son inutiles.

Car je sais qu'ils sont inutiles.

Elle ne reviendra sûrement jamais.

Je le sais aussi.

Et pourtant, si elle savait, comme je l'aime.

Il faut que je la retrouve.

Elle est dans ma tête depuis si longtemps…

_The regrets are useless _

_In my mind _

_She's in my head _

_I must confess _

_The regrets are useless _

_In my mind _

_She's in my head _

_From so long ago _

_Go, go, go _

Je suis dans cette rue. Je ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Mon cœur m'a amené ici.

Dans cette nuit si noir, la plus obscure.

Si m'a mémoire me sert bien, je ne reviendrais jamais au moment où je t'ai oublié, non pas ce moment.

Jamais je n'y reviendrait.

_And in the darkest night _

_If my memory serves me right _

_I'll never turn back time _

_Forgetting you, but not the time..._

Et c'est seulement à ce moment que je réalise que je suis devant chez toi. Je te vois à travers cette fenêtre. Ton si beau visage est illuminé par le feu qui est dans la cheminée.

Tu as l'air seule.

J'espère que tu l'aie. Et de toutes les façons ; car je t'aime.

Mon regard s'attarde sur la sonnette, elle marque « Hermione Granger ».

Alors voilà ce nom dont je ne me rappelais plus.

C'est ça.

Maintenant tout me reviens.

Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ?

Je ne sais pas.

Est-ce que tu voudras tout recommencer ?

Je ne sais pas non plus.

Finalement je ne sais pas grand chose.

Mais je vais quand même tenter.

A ce moment là Harry Potter s'approcha de la sonnette qu'il pressa.

Sa vie changerait à ce moment précis.

Et toutes les façons étaient possibles.

Mais il tentait quand même.

Car il l'aimait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bah oui je sais. C'est pas super mais bon. Si vous voulez m'insulter par review allez-y. Après je le mérite. C'est trop nul je saisssssssssssssssssss ! ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Attention, timbrée devant son ordi

Ca, pour être folle, je le suis !

Ben review s'il vous plaît !

Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps un petit mot. Même si il est pas gentil. (Je vois d'ici le genre de review que je vais avoir…)


End file.
